Lucky
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: Reyna's thoughts on Piper's life. And vice versa. Reyna-centric and Piper-centric, respectively. One-sided Jeyna angst with slight, very, very slight Piper bashing. Seemingly Jasper with eventual Jeyna.
1. Lucky

Just another Reyna angst fic. She's my favorite character in PJO, and she's had such a rough life.

One-sided Jeyna angst, with an unwanted side of Jasper. Enjoy!

* * *

I can't believe you hate it.

You loathe the undeniable fact that nothing can change - you're beautiful. You don't like the reason that they all all stare at you. The reason why they're captivated, awed, gaping their mouths when they catch a simple glimpse of you.

I'm not jealous of that, no. I'm just frustrated that you won't simply accept it.

Is it too much of a good thing that you just can't believe?  
Is being beautiful that much of a curse, a sin, a flaw in your otherwise perfect self?  
Or is it just another lucky thing that you had in your life that you tend to ignore?

You're so lucky, and you just won't allow it to pass your mind.

You've tried to change yourself. I can see it.

Your black-brown hair's been hacked off, choppy and uneven. But you've put your chunky locks of hair into many small braids that make you look attractive. Whatever you try, your hair will always be shiny and silky and simply _perfect_.

You say you hate it, but would you, if instead, you had my rough,dull, black braid?

You have no scars on your flawless skin. You've never been in a battle. You were always at home, pining for your father's time and complaining about living in a **mansion**. You've never known anyone to throw you a look filled with hate.

_And even if they did, it would be because they're spitefully jealous._

You've never had anyone say that you're useless for anything. You've never had to practice, day after day, thrusting your sword and stabbing your dagger into straw dummies. You whine about your lovely, wonderful, luxurious life, but just look at mine. I worked for my life. I bleeded, sweated and cried to have this life. But you've never worked for anything in yours.

_And even if you did it would be laughably easy._

You never even had to work for** him. **You didn't have to painstakingly build a friendship for four years just so **he** could _crush_ your heart into a million little pieces. You didn't have to dream of the day when he'd just say those four little words that you dreamed about in your sleep.

_I love you, Reyna. _

All it took for you was the amount of time it took to snap. He was under your spell in seconds. He fell absolutely, totally, and horribly, head over heels in love for you. And to you, that must be normal.

I just wish you'd realize it -_ you're so **lucky**._


	2. All I Wanted

I wrote this fic to make me like Piper more. She's forever a Mary Sue in my book, but I'll try not to dislike her so much. Oh, and this is eventual Jeyna with Jasper in the beginning, so Jasper fans, don't flame me. I _**WARNED**_ you.

* * *

I never wanted all this.

I never wanted people to stare at me like a piece of meat.

_Or like a thief._

Or even as just another Aphrodite girl.

For once, just**_ once_**, I want to be seen as . . . me.

_But maybe; maybe that's worse. _

I've never earned anything for myself. It was all brought to me, on a silver platter. My beauty was given to me, my charmspeak, and even my life in a mansion.

I didn't want it. I never wanted it. I tried to change, I really did.

I cut my hair so it was chunky and uneven. For a while, it was even_ ugly_.

_ I was ecstatic. _

I could pretend I wasn't the girl that everyone at school avoided - or stalked. I could imagine that I had friends.

Friends who weren't secretly jealous of me, or were just keeping an eye on me to make sure I wouldn't steal their boyfriends, or who wanted to be friends with the richest girl in school.

Yes, I had a pathetic life. But it was my life.

_ The one I didn't want._

There are days I wish I was you.

You're fearless. Or if you aren't, you have no way to show it.

When you walk into a room; the people stop talking and look at you.

_They're in awe at the sight of you._

You walk in with your head high, and your shoulders back.

You're like an eagle.

_But somehow, amazingly, beautiful._

The room goes silent when you raise your hand. You have the crowd's complete attention, and you're not going to give it back anytime soon.

You've been in battles, and you have scars to prove it. You have memories to look back on when you're older. Happy memories, with people and friends.

All I remember from when I was younger was trying to get my father's attention and time.

Talking to his secretary.

Running away from my stalkers.

_Nothing like you. _

I don't have anything of importance.

Beauty, money, fame? They all disappear eventually.

They're only appearances. And appearances are just an illusion.

_Fake._

You have so much more.

You have everything all I wanted in my pathetic life.

Like _him. _

He can never stop thinking about you.

I can tell from the frown he has when he looks at you, as if he's regretting something.

_Like being with me._

And the faint twinkle in his eyes when he sees you smiling at him.

It's what keeps us silent when I'm trying to hold his hand, or touch his face.

You're the one he's finally remembering when he's about to look into my eyes and kiss me and then he freezes.

Because he loved **you** first.

He loved you **most.**

_He loved you best._

And I'll never come anywhere close to that.

I hope I made the right choice.

I'm praying to Zeus, I made the right decision.

I'm setting him free.

Do you remember that saying?

_If you love something, let it go._

_ If it returns, it was always yours. _

_If it doesn't, it never was. _

I can see him.

He's walking towards you.

Walking back to the one who's been waiting for him all along.

He never was mine.

But he was all I ever wanted.

* * *

Please review! So many people are reading it and not reviewing! Please review - I accept guest reviews as well!


	3. Thank You

Okay, I changes my mind and decided to make this into a three-shot! This is Reyna and Piper thinking about Piper's "sacrifice". Piper is the italics and Reyna is the normal font. It's kinda Jasper-ish I guess, but if it is, it's one-sided. Jeyna fluff is ahead though, so all Jasper fans, please shield your eyes : D Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

He was walking toward me.

_Don't let it hurt. Please don't let it hurt._

"Please go away." I heard myself say to him.

_Don't let the heartbreak hurt..._

I instantly regretted it. I should consider myself lucky for every moment he can wrench his eyes away from her.

I looked up. He'd grown since he'd left me. Since he left Camp Jupiter.

His electric blue eyes were blazing with concern.

"Is something wrong? You never, ever say please."

_He never looked at me that way._

"I've changed, Grace." I finally stood tall and brought myself to my normal posture. "And so have you."

I ended my sentence with a clear voice, something I hadn't been expecting myself to do. But the crystal clear tone was as cold as ice.

Warrior Reyna was talking to Jason now.

But the moment I closed my eyes to take a deep breath, and clear her from my head, I felt arms.

Warm, loving, caring** arms**.

_He never held me that way._

I melted into them for about 5 seconds until I realized who it was.

Then I released myself.

"Jason, Piper's your girlfriend." I frowned when I finished that sentence with "Not me."

_My heart lifted until I remembered she was wrong. Then it fell on the floor again._

"Piper said I was free. She said I belonged with someone else." He trailed off , obviously embarrassed, yet relieved as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"And this time, I'm never letting you go." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

"Same here." I squeezed him closer as I melted into his warmth for the second time and final time.

_I did it for him. Not for you._

_I did it so that he wouldn't have to regret every moment he spent with me that he could have spent . . . with you._

I got my first kiss that night.

_My heart broke that night._

It was everything I dreamed about.

_It gave me nightmares and regrets for the rest of my life._

_ I wish doing the right thing wouldn't hurt so much._

Is this . . . what they call . . . bliss?

_No, it's heartbreak and heartache and hurt . . ._

For once in my life, I'm lucky.

_I know the reason why it's **her.**_

Thank you.

_Thank you._

* * *

I finally finished my first chappie :) This is the happy and sad ending. But it's like life. I don't like those fics that totally ignore all the backstory and stuff with their character's other relationships, instead of just making it more realistic. I mean, if **you** were Piper, you wouldn't just abandon Jason, your first crush ever, for Leo, would you?

Exactly.

I feel sad for Piper. Aww, darn it, now that I wrote this I might start **liking** Piper! Ugh.

* * *

Please review! So many people are reading it and **not** reviewing!_ Please_ review - I accept guest reviews as well!


End file.
